


Good Things Come In Threes

by vyrantiumblack



Series: The Adventures of the Bulletproof Girl Scouts [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Park Jimin, F/M, Female Park Jimin (BTS), M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Taehyung and Jungkook are the only male members of BTS, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, questioning jeon jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrantiumblack/pseuds/vyrantiumblack
Summary: Lol, I really don't like myself. Another WIP multi-chaptered beastie? Yes, however this productivity thing is wonderful and I'm going to run with it. This is my third time writing female Jimin (I have two unfinished drafts sitting in my folder just staring at me) and hopefully she captures her real life male counterpart at least a little.This is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. Also, this story is going to deal with biphobia and panphobia (basically LGBTQ phobia) and also slut-shaming as a weapon against women. As well as polyamory and consent in an open relationship. It sounds heavily serious, however I want to make it light-hearted and fluffy with smut. Meaning heavy with a side of softness. Enjoy and all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. ♥





	1. Can I Touch You?

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I really don't like myself. Another WIP multi-chaptered beastie? Yes, however this productivity thing is wonderful and I'm going to run with it. This is my third time writing female Jimin (I have two unfinished drafts sitting in my folder just staring at me) and hopefully she captures her real life male counterpart at least a little.
> 
> This is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. Also, this story is going to deal with biphobia and panphobia (basically LGBTQ phobia) and also slut-shaming as a weapon against women. As well as polyamory and consent in an open relationship. It sounds heavily serious, however I want to make it light-hearted and fluffy with smut. Meaning heavy with a side of softness. Enjoy and all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. ♥

Soojin pointed her chopsticks in the direction of the two boys gawking at their table in the campus cafeteria. 

“For ten minutes those fools have been looking at us,” she said as she looked back at the boys. 

Huiseon shook her head. She closed her economics book and jerked a thumb at Jimin. “They've been looking at her.”

Jimin looked up from her jjangmyeon. A noodle hung from her full lips and the two older girls cooed. She hated having lunch with them, however Namjoo and Yoonie were cloistered in the library studying. Maybe she should have joined them. It was better to talk hip-hop history and listen to Namjoo wax philosophical. 

“They're still looking,” Soojin grumbled. “Do you know them?” She was getting irritable. No one made her cranky while she was eating. No one. 

Jimin finally turned around to see who was causing all this trouble. She did recognize one of them. That boxy smile and those fox eyes. “Oh god! Taehyung!” She waved and the guy, Taehyung, waved back satisfied that he was recognized. 

Soojin scowled, mama instincts kicking into high gear. “So you do know them?”

Jimin turned back to her. “Only Tae Tae. The guy with the light brown hair. I went to high school with him.”

Huiseon shoveled her kimchi into her mouth then shoved her nose into her notes. “They're cute. The guy beside him is in my Music Theory 103 class. He's pretty quiet.”

Jimin glanced over her shoulder at the guy staring down at his lunch while Taehyung rambled on beside him. He was pretty cute with his dark brown hair and big doe eyes. Jimin had seen him sometimes in the dance studio by himself. She hadn't really thought of him much outside of the fact that he had some pretty tight dancing skills.

Soojin huffed. “Well, they need to look elsewhere. I'm trying to eat.”

 

Jimin decided to take a page from Yoonie and Namjoo. The library was partially occupied, mainly by literature majors who were nursing large thermoses of coffee and trying not to look miserable while pouring over large bodies of work. Jimin felt bad for them as she took her oversized water bottle and seaweed snacks to a table by the window looking out at the grassy quad. 

Below students milled about and a small group of them were manning a table with a sign announcing a women's march on the campus. More than likely Namjoo was down there doing her thing with Soojin manning the table and making sure she drank her water like always. 

Jimin kind of envied all her girlfriends. All of them were attached and seemingly happy. Namjoo and Soojin were on their second year while Yoonie and Huiseon were on their fifth month. Everyone was coupled up except Jimin. She could count the number of serious partners she had on one hand and it wasn't a bad thing because she had enjoyed her time with all of them. They had offered her so much in the way of experience and education in the way of sexuality. Jimin had tried casual dating, however most of those dates ended with asking if she'd have a threesome (not with you or your friend) or if she was confused (no, just by your ignorance).

Being bisexual did not mean she was promiscuous or confused or greedy. God, she just like boys and girls. Not that hard to grasp. 

“You look distracted.”

“Hey, Chanyeol.” Park Chanyeol hovered over Jimin, all smiles and cute large ears. 

“You busy?”

Jimin sighed heavily. “Just trying to make sense of calculus.”

Chanyeol sat across from her. He sat his book bag down and began unpacking it. “Aren't you a dance major?”

“Yeah, but I have to take calculus. Required.”

“That sucks. I could tutor you. Me or Baekhyun.”

Jimin remembered his roommate. She preferred to keep him at a distance. “Are you busy?”

“Not at the moment. So, I'll take that as you want me to tutor you?”

“Yes, please.”

Chanyeol smiled and patted her hand. “Of course, Jiminie. Anything for you.”

Jimin grinned, her eyes turning into little crescents and her face lighting up. “Thank you!”

 

The first tutoring session was on a Friday night. Chanyeol's roommate was out so Chanyeol had the apartment to himself. Jimin hurried around her dorm room trying to find something decent to wear. Her roommate, Taemin sat on her bunk watching her instead of the cheesy romantic drama that was on. “You got a date?” Taemin brushed her black hair out of her eyes and leered playfully at Jimin. 

Jimin pulled the red sweater off with a grunt and tossed it into their shared closet. “No! I'm just going to study over at Chanyeol's.”

Taemin's mouth quirked. “Oh, you mean that cutie from our biology class? The one that kept sitting in front of you and then moved to sit beside you after you complained about his big head?” Taemin broke into laughter.

Jimin glared at her in the mirror. “He's nice, Taemin. I shouldn't have said he had a big head, but yeah, that's the one. He's helping me with calculus.”  
“So why are you trying to impress him? Girl, don't even. Just put on a t-shirt and some sweatpants. It's a tutoring session, not a make out session.”

Jimin rolled her eyes. “This isn't for him. I like dressing up as much as I like dressing down. You know that.”

Taemin scoffed. “Sure, Jimin. Anyhow, just where a dress. Something cute and comfortable that doesn't scream you think it's a date.”

Jimin turned around to look at Taemin and smiled. “Sometimes you're brilliant.”

“You mean all the time.”

“No, sometimes.” Taemin tossed Jimin's duck plushie at her, smacking her in the back of the head. They collapsed into a giggling fit. 

Jimin did in fact settle on a black dress underneath a yellow plaid shirt and her black Doc Martens. She slung her book bag over her shoulder, said bye to Taemin and walked over to Chanyeol's apartment. It wasn't far from her dorm for which she was grateful for. Taemin had told her to carry a weapon and Jimin had flashed her keys, tucked neatly between her fingers, the ends poking outward. That satisfied her friend's protective nature. 

 

She knocked twice and waited as she heard muffled scraping. Chanyeol answered the door dressed in a black sweatshirt and dark blue jeans ripped at the thighs and knees. Jimin smiled. He was dressed like it was a date. “Hey, I'm glad you got here. You look cute!” he said as he moved to the side to let her in. 

Jimin blushed. “Thanks. I may have overdid it.”

“Nah, you look good. Make yourself at home.”

Jimin took off her boots and slid on a spare pair of slippers. They were a little too big, yet would suffice for now. She put her bag on the sofa and joined Chanyeol on the floor in front of the coffee table where books and notes were spread out. 

“You didn't take a book out? How you planning on studying without a book?” Chanyeol gave a hearty laugh which made Jimin smile. 

She bit her lower lip. “Oops. Right. Sorry about that.”

She reached behind her and retrieved her book and notebook. When she turned back Chanyeol was sitting closer.

“Um...”

“Sorry. You smell good,” he said bashfully.

Oh. Ooh. Jimin leaned closer. “Do I?” She giggled. To test what she figured was fact, she bit into her lower lip again. Then ran her tongue along to wet it, leaving it shiny and red. Chanyeol went red to the tips of his ears. “I must do.”

“Goddammit, Jimin. We're supposed to be studying.”

Jimin felt her confidence swell. She felt flirty, cocky and reckless. “You can study me, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol groaned and rubbed at his face. Jimin giggled again which didn't help him at all. “Oh god.”

“All right, we'll study. I'll stop torturing you. You look like you're about to pass out.”

Chanyeol frowned. “You came on to me!”

“You were sniffing me, Chanyeol!”

They bickered until Jimin threw up her hands in exasperation. “Okay, let's stop. Help me study, bighead.”

For the next thirty minutes they poured over formulas and equations. By the time they were at a fourth problem, Jimin was seeing page long equations with her eyes closed. 

“Let's take a break.” Chanyeol stood up gingerly, rubbing his thighs. “Want anything.”

“Just water.”

Chanyeol returned from his kitchenette with a bottle for her and a beer for himself. “Jimin, tell me the truth. Do you like me?”

Jimin shrugged. “I guess I do. I mean, I know that's not an answer. I like you and I think you're handsome and I want to kiss you and stuff.” She was starting to ramble.

“I thought you were gay though.” Chanyeol sipped at his beer.

“Bisexual.”

Chanyeol laughed softly. “We got that in common then.”

Jimin tilted her head and smiled sweetly. “You too?”

“Yeah. Look, if we do more than study tonight just know that I have feelings for you. Just know that I would like to take you out if you want that and I want to be your boyfriend.”

“All right. So are you going to kiss me? I'd like it if you did.” 

“Anything for you, baby girl.” Chanyeol put the beer down and cupped Jimin's heart shaped face in his hands. Since his bio class with her and her equally smoldering friend, he had found Jimin to be absolutely gorgeous. He respected her boundaries, never daring to try anything with her without her explicit consent. It wasn't pining as he saw it, it was respecting her because she was his friend and now she was going to be more. 

Jimin pressed a kiss into the palm of Chanyeol's right hand and gazed at him from under her lashes. He was adorable with those ears and that sweet smile. He kissed like she was the most precious thing in the world, gentle and soft. She liked it. When his tongue licked along the seam of her lips, she opened her mouth and let him suck her tongue. She didn't mind when he pulled her into his lap, his erection pressing against her panties. She wondered if he could feel how wet she was, if he knew just how turned on she was. 

They pulled apart to catch their breath. “Can I please touch you?” He asked as he leaned back against the sofa. Jimin nodded. “No, baby,say it. I need to hear it.”

If Jimin was turned on before, she was on fire now. She let out a small whine. “Yes, you can.”

Chanyeol planted kisses along her neck, sucking light bruises into her tan skin, feeling her rock against him. He moved his hand down to one of her thick thighs, feeling the softness and marveling at how strong they felt. That would be a way to go. He ran his hand up until it hovered over the band of her panties. He ran his finger down along her clothed labia, feeling the spot of wetness. He slid a finger into the side of her panties and Jimin squirmed in his lap. 

“So needy aren't you, baby?”

“Chanyeol, please, touch me.”

He slid his index finger inside, rubbing his thumb against her clit. She was so hot and wet for him and he was so gone for her. “Baby, you should feel yourself. So wet.”

Jimin whimpered. She rutted down so that his thumb rubbed harder against her clit. The friction was glorious and she knew she'd come just from clitoral stimulation. Chanyeol slid another finger into her, fucking her slowly and watching her face. Her black hair was fanning her face, strands brushing against him. He moaned when she bit her lip again and cried out as he picked up the pace. He felt her clench around his fingers and felt her orgasm. 

When she came down she pulled him close and kissed him passionately. She leaned back, breathless and laughing. Then she stopped when she felt his still hard cock poking her. “You didn't come,” she said softly. 

“It's fine, baby. I'm good. I wanted to please you.”

“Come on, let me suck you off. I've been told I've got a very talented mouth.” She winked playfully and Chanyeol couldn't help but laugh. She pushed backwards against the coffee table making sure it was not in the way and clambered off his lap. She parted his legs and Chanyeol wanted to etch the look on her face in his memory forever. The focus was intense and he knew she'd turn his world upside down when she wet those plush lips of hers. 

Jimin palmed his cock through his jeans and mewled. “You're big aren't you?”

“Take it out and see.”

Jimin smirked. She undid the zipper of his pants and pulled it out from his boxers. It was average in length, yet wonderfully heavy and thick. “Oh god, baby,” she murmured. “So good.” Before Chanyeol could say anything smug, she lowered her head and took as much of him as she could into her mouth. He bucked up and felt her hands on his hips holding him down. She was in charge now and he let her take the reins graciously. 

She controlled her pace, going slow and languidly. Her licks to the underside of his cock had him panting and clutching the seat cushions until his knuckles turned white. Jimin popped off his cock with a wet noise and ran a finger through the slit of his cock head. She bent forward again teasing the slit with her tongue and enjoyed watching Chanyeol come undone. She wondered if he were close. She went back down on him fully, letting her gag reflex take a backseat as she deep-throated him.

Chanyeol cried out, his hips coming up again. He wanted to fuck her mouth so bad. He was so close and she was good, taking all of him. He felt his cock hit the back of her throat and when she coughed a little he felt the heat coil in his stomach. “Jimin, I'm not going to last.”

She sat back up. “Come in my mouth then.” 

Chanyeol nodded, lost in a haze of lust and admiration. Jimin gave him a chaste kiss then swallowed him down again. Her mouth was starting to grow sore so she used her hand, pumping him as she sucked hard and fast. The only warning she got was his hands in her hair tightening and a grunt. He came hot and thick in her mouth and she swallowed all of it. 

Jimin wiped her mouth and was surprised when Chanyeol pulled her into a deep kiss. 

 

When she got back to her dorm well past midnight, she was surprised to find Taemin still up. She lay in her bunk, watching some music show. “You got back late,” Taemin said as she sat up to gaze at Jimin. 

Jimin removed her clothing, smiling. “It was fun.”

“I don't know how the hell tutoring can be fun.”

Jimin laughed. “Chanyeol is a great tutor. We had a good time. He's going to tutor me tomorrow as well.”

“I'm surprised you two didn't screw around. It's not a secret he thinks you're hot. I tried asking him out and he turned me down, saying he wouldn't date me since he liked you.” Jimin could hear the pout in Taemin's voice. 

Jimin pulled her pajamas on and crawled into bed. “Really?”

“Really. He's only got eyes for you”

Jimin let the words sink in as she gazed up at the ceiling. She wasn't going to tell Taemin yet that Chanyeol and her had in fact screwed around. It really wasn't Taemin's business, Jimin reasoned. She'd keep this one to herself for as long as she could. 

“Oh, and apparently that dude we keep seeing in the dance studio, you know, the freshman with the big doe eyes?”

Jimin's brow furrowed trying to remember. Then it dawned on her; the guy with Taehyung. “Yeah?”

“Apparently he thinks you're cute as fuck as well. I swear, half the campus wants you. First it was Seulgi, Hyejin and Kai now Chanyeol and this kid.”

“I doubt half the campus wants me, Minnie. Besides who told you this?”

Taemin pursed her lips, the expression unseen in the dark of their room. “He did. His name is Jeon Jungkook.”

Jimin crossed her eyes and moaned. Two people. Two people liked her. The last time it had happened it had been Seulgi and Kai and they weren't happy when she chose to date neither of them, opting to be single for the rest of her sophomore year. Now she was back at that again. The good thing was that she hadn't really spoken to Jungkook, so neither of them had feelings for the other yet. Still though, Jungkook was cute and so was Chanyeol and she honestly hoped that she wouldn't have to choose if it came down to it.


	2. Taemin is That Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have that one friend who will do anything to get you with someone. Taemin is that friend. Of course, she doesn't know that Jimin and Chanyeol are seeing one another. Oh well, not her problem. 
> 
> In which, Taemin invites Jungkook to sit in on a practice and Jimin learns a thing or two about Chanyeol as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short one.

“You suck so bad,” Jimin grumbled to a cackling Taemin.

They were standing in front of the mirrors of the dance studio. Two sweaty young women in black tanks tops, black sports bras and black leggings stared back at them. One scowling, the other laughing gleefully. 

“Oh you gotta admit it's a good idea.”

Jimin shook her head. “No, Taemin, it's not.”

Somewhere between the 5th step and a turn, Taemin had told Jimin that she had invited Jungkook to sit on their practice this evening. Jimin had nearly punched her friend, had nearly screamed her head off. It wasn't really worth that reaction though, so Jimin just reeled her emotions in. Taemin didn't know that Jimin and Chanyeol had been dating for a month now. Jimin never brought it up. 

Now Taemin took it upon herself to invite the other guy with a crush on her to watch them practice for their dance crew's winter showcase. Bad idea. Jimin found Jungkook cute, especially when he smiled. She had spotted him on campus more in the last month and every time she laid eyes on him she felt her heartbeat quicken. It didn't help either after Taemin showed her his Instagram account. Full of nature photos and city scapes with a few selfies. In a few he took on a stoic appearance, in others he gave a sweet bunny toothed smile.

Again, bad idea.

Taemin took a long swig from her water bottle. “Whatever, cutie. He's got it bad for you and I am going to make it my mission to get y'all together.”

Jimin crossed her eyes and buried her face in her hands. The door opening made them both jump. Taemin's lovely face split into an adorable smile. 

“Jungkook, you made it!”

“Hey, noona. I was running a little late.” His eyes landed on Jimin who was trying not to meet his gaze. “Hey, Jimin.”

Jimin blanched. Someone help her. He was too damn much, plus he talked to her like she was younger than him.“H-Hey. Just so you know I'm also your noona.”

“Sorry, noona.” He smiled and sat down in one of the plastic chairs off to the side. Jimin stared daggers at her friend as Taemin sauntered off to start the track up again. 

As the bass dropped, Jimin focused on the choreo and not the dude watching her intently in the mirrors. She moved with precision, undulating her hips at the right time then snapping straight up like a rod. Taemin was no slouch either and kept the pace. 

The song ended and the clapping that followed made Jimin want to hide. 

“Wow,” Jungkook said as he stood up. “You two are really good. Are you on Huiseon-noona's dance crew?”

“Yeah,” Taemin replied as she pulled her hair into a short ponytail and sat down on the floor. 

“I know, she's incredible.” Jungkook looked at Jimin when he spoke. 

Jimin smirked. “That's why she's the captain.”

“You do modern dance don't you?”

Jimin raised her eyebrow. “How did you know that?”

Jungkook, shy though he may be, gave her a smile that melted her. “At freshman orientation you danced with that girl, Seulgi.”

That had been a tense situation. Jimin had forgotten about it. “Oh.”

“You looked...um...great onstage.”

Jimin preened. Taemin gagged. They both knew Jimin loved praise. “Don't stroke the tiny monster's ego,” Taemin said as she stood up.

“Shut up, Taemin.”

“You know I'm right, shorty.”

Jungkook laughed at the exchange. He found them interesting, especially Jimin. She was short and curvy, her body thick in ways that made him want to touch every inch of her. He couldn't help but stare as her chest rose and fell and her hands rested on her wide hips. Those thighs were beautiful as well, encased in spandex and making him pitch a tent. He tried to discreetly adjust himself. She had such a presence that he could not ignore. She radiated light and he wanted to be as close to it as possible. 

He watched as she pulled her hair up. When she caught him, he shrugged.

“Hey, I've got to meet Minho for dinner. So will you be okay walking back to the dorm alone?” Taemin's voice broke the moment thankfully.

Before Jimin could respond, Jungkook said, “If you're cool with it, I'll walk you back.”

Taemin gave a grin that was equal parts angelic and equal parts sinister. “How about that!”

Jimin knew fake surprise when she heard it. However, Jungkook was offering. She could have called Chanyeol. They had a date that evening anyhow. She should just call him. 

“Sure.”

 

Outside Taemin bid them farewell as she linked arms with Minho and walked off. “Actually, Jungkook, I have a date as well. You don't have to walk me home.”

“Oh you mean with Chanyeol. I've seen you with him. I figured you two were a thing.”

Jimin's eyes narrowed to slits. “You know I have a boyfriend and...”

“And you accepted. You don't know your man as well as you think, noona.”

Jimin felt dreaded coil up in her stomach. What was he about to say? “What do you mean?”

Jungkook's phone trilled from his back pocket. “Hey. Yeah, she's right here. We'll wait for you.”

Jimin felt like Alice in Wonderland. What was going on? How did they know each other? Their university was huge. “So...”

“How do I know him? He tutored me in statistics a month or so ago before he couldn't. You know he dances as well as raps. We kept in touch. He's pretty cool and cute.”

Jimin turned to him slowly. “If you're gay why are you trying to get with me?”

“To be honest I haven't figured my sexuality out yet. I like men and women and people who don't identify as either. I'm taking a human sexuality course this semester and it's proving interesting. It's helping me to figure myself out. I'm trying to find where I fall.”

Jimin knew that feeling. “You don't have to figure it all out yet.”

“So I've been told.” Jungkook grinned. 

Jimin rubbed her chin. “You like both Chanyeol and me?”

“Pretty much. I missed my chance with you both.”

Just then Chanyeol rounded the corner as if summoned. He waved at them. “Yo, sorry I'm late. Where y'all want to eat?”

“I really want samgyeopsal,” Jimin cooed as she hugged him. Chanyeol kissed the top of her head.

“And you, Kookie?”

“Sounds good to me.”

The nearest grill was located a little ways off campus in the trendy part of town. Chanyeol told them that the other people he had tried to get to join them had canceled at the last moment. So when they sat down it was just the three of them. Jungkook was in charge of cooking the meat, while Chanyeol poured the drinks. 

“I didn't see you at the gym today, Kookie.”

“Had to attend a study group. I stopped by the dance studio afterwards after Taemin invited me.”

Jimin sniffled. “She should have told me.”

“I'm sorry.” Jungkook did look apologetic. “She did tell you I liked you didn't she?”

Jimin shifted nervously. She glanced out the side of her eye at Chanyeol: he looked amused. “She did.”

Chanyeol drained his soju. “About time.”

Jimin nearly choked on her food. “You knew? What the hell, you two?”

Chanyeol and Jungkook exchanged a loaded glance. Jimin knew there was something else there, something shimmering beneath the surface. She could see it in how Chanyeol licked his lips and his grip on her thigh tightened. 

“I like you both,” Chanyeol began. “I want to date you both. Jungkook is cool with it, however we don't know if you'd be okay with that? I mean two partners can be overwhelming.”

“You want us to date each other. You mean a polyamorous relationship? Are you sure?” Jimin knew she was a little uncertain. 

“Very. He and I have been talking about, figuring how to bring it up with you. Well, how I would.”

Jimin wrinkled her nose and brushed a piece of hair out of her mouth. “You just did. How would this work? I'm not saying yes or no, I'm just asking.”

Jungkook and Chanyeol looked at each other. Neither of them had ever dated more than one person, so they weren't sure. “We don't know.”

Jimin sighed heavily. “Figures.”


	3. Hello, Jealousy, My New Friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without boundaries anything can happen and when their first time together goes wrong, Jimin decides it's time to do so. However, Chanyeol doesn't agree and slips into a misogynistic stupor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Dick Chanyeol is not permanent. Also Jungkook is not Jeonlous-free. He'll have his petty moment.

Chanyeol had proposed a system in which they had individual dates with one another as well as group dates. Jimin found the idea to be impossible, because jealousy was a human emotion and she knew she would feel its pangs if the boys went out without her. 

“You shouldn't though because we'd then come spend time with you.” Jungkook tried to reason. They were sitting in the library, studying for mid-terms. 

Jimin bit the end of her pen, shivering at the feel of his hand on her left thigh, while Chanyeol had his hand resting on her knee. “That sounds great, but you know how people can get and we are still human. Someone's going to feel left out.”

Chanyeol squeezed her knee gently and enjoyed the little whimper she let out. “But like Jungkook said we'd still see you after we had our together time and vice versa for any of us. No one would be entirely left out.”

Jimin opened her mouth to protest, however Jungkook took that opportunity to begin sucking a hickey into her neck and moving his hand to the inside of her thigh. “We're in the library,” she hissed. 

“And no one is even over here,” Chanyeol said as he kissed her. 

Jimin mewled. “No fair,” she moaned. “Come on, it's two against one.”

“It could be two on one,” Jungkook chuckled from the crook of her neck. 

Jimin rolled her eyes. “No. Stop, guys. We've got studying to do.”

The guys both stopped, sitting back in their seats and having the decency to look like they knew better than to try and fuck Jimin in public. It wasn't like it was the first time. Jimin had been pretty explicit that nothing public would occur except for hand holding and kissing. No fingering, no mutual masturbating. All of that stayed in the sanctity of their dorms and apartment. 

Jungkook knocked his knee against hers and smiled. She smiled back at him then returned to her book. “I can't focus,” Chanyeol announced. 

“Same,” said Jungkook.

Jimin put her pen down and looked from one of them to the other. “You two can't focus because you're thinking about other things.”

“Stop reading our minds,” Chanyeol whined playfully as he closed his textbook. “Let's get out of here and go to my place. It's closer.”

“Actually mine is,” Jimin said as she packed her things up. “I live on campus. So does Kookie.”

“We can't go back to my dorm room, though. My roommate is there.”

“And isn't Taemin back yours, Minnie? Plus who wants to hang out in the dorms anyhow when you could hang out at my apartment?” Chanyeol gave them both a cheeky grin that Jimin wanted to rub off his face. 

She conceded defeat finally after both of them begged and pleaded. “All right. We'll go back to your place, Chanyeol. Maybe then I can get some studying done.”

 

If by studying Jimin had meant being fully seated on Chanyeol's dick while Jungkook kissed bruises into her shoulders, then she was doing just good. Chanyeol had made sure to kick his roommate out before he brought them back to his place. Originally they were just going to drink and order take-out, however three horny people and a heavy make-out session meant other things. 

Chanyeol's all white bed was big enough for the three of them and Jungkook had immediately flopped down on it without his clothes. From there they just went where their desires took them. 

Jungkook bit down on Jimin's shoulder causing her to gasp sharply and slam herself down onto Chanyeol. 

“How does she feel?” Jungkook asked from over her shoulder. Jimin rested her head back on his and closed her eyes as Chanyeol bucked up into her. 

“She's so fucking wet, man. Tight as hell, too.” 

Jimin mewled as Jungkook cupped her full breasts. He pinched her hardened dark nipples and rolled them between his fingers. “You hear that, kitten? Chanyeol-hyung, says you're wet and tight. I can't wait to fuck you.”

Jimin kissed the underside of his chin, licking a streak from his jaw to his ear. “I'll let you fuck me as hard as you want,” she whispered. 

“God, baby,” Chanyeol murmured as he watched them. “You two are hot.”

Jungkook smirked as he sucked a new bruise into the side of Jimin's neck and squeezed her tits. Jimin threw her head back and licked her lips, moving so that her hips rolled against Chanyeol's. He was so gone when she tightened around him.

“Ouch,” Jimin muttered. 

“What?” Chanyeol gazed up at her in confusion. 

She nudged Jungkook in the ribs. “You bit me,” she grumbled to him. “That hurt.”

Jungkook rubbed the angry red spot on her right shoulder and planted little kisses on it. “Sorry, noona.”

Chanyeol laughed at them only to get a steely look from Jimin. “Sorry, but your expression is too cute.”

Jimin pursed her lips and stopped moving her hips. Chanyeol put his hands on her hips and shook his head. “Hands off, sweetheart. I need to pee,” Jimin said brusquely. Chanyeol's hands fell to his sides as he watched her hop off him and head to the bathroom. Jungkook sat at the foot of the bed staring at the floor. 

“That didn't go well,” he said.

Chanyeol had to agree. “Not at all. Is she mad because you bit her or because I laughed.”

“Probably both. You've known her longer, so you would know better than me.”

Jimin returned with her dark hair up in a messy bun. She was still naked and both men felt their erections twist at the sight of her voluptuous body, especially her thick thighs. Jimin sat on the bed far from either of them though. 

“What's bothering you?” Chanyeol asked. “You're pissed at us.”

“We need rules. We need a safeword. We need a lot of things actually. Why did we have sex before we established any boundaries?” She glared at them both, her shoulders tense. “What a stupid thing to do.”

Chanyeol removed the condom from his softening cock. He tied it up and tossed into the trashcan by his bed, grateful that hadn't missed. “We got too excited, okay? Don't be mad.”

Jimin crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from them both. “I'll be mad if I want to. Jungkook, you fucking bit me.”

Jungkook moved to look at her. “I'm really sorry, noona. I didn't mean to.”

Chanyeol sat up and shook his head. “Jimin, you're being dramatic, baby.”

Wrong thing to say. Jimin growled and stood up. “I'm going home.”

“You shouldn't have said that, hyung.”

Chanyeol stammered as he got up to follow Jimin who was getting dressed hastily and grabbing her bag. “Minnie, come on. I didn't mean it. I was joking.”

As Jimin pulled her sweater over her head, her bra shoved into her book bag, she stomped her feet. Her words were muffled, but Chanyeol heard clearly, “You're a fucking asshole, oppa. I'm going home. Fuck you.”

Jungkook got dressed silently as he listened to the two older students bicker in the hallway. What was really between them? He couldn't figure either of them out or where he really stood in this new dynamic. He'd find out he was sure as time went and he had to agree with Jimin; it was too soon for sex. 

 

Jimin threw her back pack over her shoulder and left Chanyeol's apartment in a huff. She was angry and she wouldn't have that anger invalidated by some dude's need to fuck her. She made her way back to her dorm unaware that Jungkook was right behind her. When he called out to her she nearly took his head off with a swing of her fist. 

“Noona! Damn!”

“You shouldn't sneak up behind people. It's rude,” she grumbled. 

Jungkook shrugged. “You're right. So about what happened back there.”

“Yeah?” Jimin walked with her eyes focused on the sidewalk before her. 

“Are you two going to be okay?”

Jimin shot him a mean look. “Are you worried you won't get to fuck me while he jacks off?”

Jungkook's eyes widened and he shook his head furiously. “No. What the hell, noona? I do want to sleep with you, but if you decide this isn't the right thing then I'll just go about my business. Maybe me being there is a bad idea.”

Jimin sighed heavily. Her shoulders sagged as she spoke. “It's not you. You're fine. All of this is fine. We just really need some boundaries set. I like you both and I want this to work. In order for it to work, we have to have some boundaries.”

Jungkook murmured in agreement. “I like that. We'll talk to Chanyeol together.”

They stopped outside Jimin's dorm. “Well, here's me.”

Jungkook stared at her, taking in the way her cheeks puffed out and she glanced from side to side. She was cute as hell. “Noona, I'll see you later.” He moved close to her and put his hands on her waist. Jimin relaxed into his touch and smiled as he kissed her softly. 

“See you later, Kookie.”

 

Chanyeol hated knowing that Jimin and Jungkook spent time without him. Jimin had warned him though. She had told him that he'd get jealous. He had laughed at her and told her that he was above such a silly emotion. Jimin and Jungkook both looked at him as if he was full of shit. They had been right. 

After Jimin had left his apartment upset and Jungkook followed her, he had been thinking that if he didn't get his act together they'd end up together without him. To be honest, he didn't really like that idea. He also had to admit to himself that that was selfish of him. 

So when he found himself in the dance practice room watching Jimin and Taemin warm up while Jungkook sat off to the side recording them, he felt conflicted. 

Jungkook had waved at him while Jimin had ignored him. He guess he deserved that. 

“I got it all so if you two want to review it I can send it to you,” Jungkook said as he finished recording. 

Taemin hopped over to him and nodded enthusiastically. “That would be cool. You want him to send it to you as well, Minnie.”

Jimin glanced over her shoulder at them and said, “Sure.” 

She was tying her hair up into a ponytail and adjusting her neon paint splatter tank top. Chanyeol felt his cock twitch when she bent over to fix her shoelace, her ass perky in her black leggings. She was so damn beautiful and she knew it. She also knew that it drove him wild when she leaned forward and wiggled her rear, which she was doing. He didn't know if it was for him or Jungkook, who was also looking. Well, he wasn't going to not enjoy it. 

She stood up and went over to where Jungkook was sitting and sat next to him. “How was your midterm?”

“My psych one? It went horrible. I probably failed.”

Jimin patted his shoulder. Chanyeol prickled. “I doubt it. You studied hard for it. Don't doubt yourself so much. Hey, are we still going to watch 'Civil War'? I haven't seen it yet.”

Jungkook's eyes lit up. Chanyeol wanted to punch him. He wanted to even more when Jungkook turned his whole body to Jimin. “Oh hell yeah. My roommate will probably be joining us.”

“That's cool. I don't mind.”

Chanyeol did. He minded a lot. Goddamnit, why did she have to be right about the jealousy thing? He wondered if he spent this much time with her if Jungkook would get jealous? When she wasn't shooting daggers at him, he'd have to test that theory. 

Finally he decided to stop lurking in plain sight. Taemin saw him and smiled at him before hurrying towards her stuff. He stood in front of the two younger people and waited for them to come out of their own world. They only looked up when he cleared his throat.

“Hey, hyung,” Jungkook said jovially. 

Jimin sniffed and made a face like he reeked of something she hated. “Hello, Chanyeol.”

“It's oppa to you, Minnie.”

“Oh is it?”

“Don't be like this,” Chanyeol snapped. 

Jimin rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Jungkook. “So, Kookie, we can get together whenever you want. Just text me.”

Chanyeol grunted. “Jimin, we need to talk. Jungkook, too.”

Jimin wrinkled her nose and knew that he was jealous. She smirked up at him and he gritted his teeth at her. “All right, oppa. We can talk.”

He didn't like the way she had said “oppa”. He decided he didn't want to start anything, instead he left the room and hoped that they would get the hint to follow him. They had, coming out of the room a minute later. Taemin was with them as well. She waved to Chanyeol and headed off in the opposite direction. 

Jimin leaned against the wall and stared up at him. “What do want to talk about?”

“When you got mad the other night.”

“I was right though. Jungkook agrees with me.”

Jungkook's hand was resting on her waist and he was pressed against her, no doubt enjoying the feel of that ass against his dick. Chanyeol wanted to choke him. 

“Hyung, Jimin said that we need boundaries and we do.”

“We definitely do. Like now. Why the hell do you have to be all over her?”

Jungkook stepped away from Jimin, who narrowed her eyes up at Chanyeol. She was silently cursing at him. “I didn't know I couldn't touch her.”

“Well, you can't. Not outside of our personal spaces.”

Jimin held up her hands and backed away from Chanyeol. “Whoa! No way. We established that we wouldn't do anything sexual outside of our personal spaces. Him touching me is okay and I consent to it. It's my body and I have a say over what happens to it with you two. Okay? Not you, Chanyeol.”

“Like fuck you do. If you have your own way, you'll be fucking him behind my back. Why are you two so cozy anyhow?”

Jungkook stepped between them. “Chanyeol.” He corrected himself. “Hyung, look if you're worried I'll do anything without you being there I won't. I respect you both too much. Especially noona.”

Jimin preened behind Jungkook's broad back and Jungkook smiled a little when he felt her small hands resting on his hips. Chanyeol glared at them both. 

“Whatever.”

“What's with the jealousy?” Jungkook asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Didn't noona warn us about this.”

Jimin poked her head from behind Jungkook's back. “Yeah, I did. I told you both this would happen.”

Chanyeol squared his shoulders up. “You know what? This isn't going to work. I thought it would, but it won't. I don't think we should see each other.”

“All because you're upset that I want autonomy over my own body.” Jimin sounded justifiably incredulous. 

Jungkook threw his hands up. “That's stupid, hyung. She's her own person just like you and I. Don't be a dick.”

“I'm not being a dick. I'm being assertive.”

“Trying to control me is not assertive, dickface,” Jimin hissed. “You know what, talk to me when you grow up more, Chanyeol. I'm hungry and Taemin is going to meet me for dinner. Jungkook, you want to come?”

Jungkook's gaze never left Chanyeol's even when he answered Jimin. “Yeah, I'm hungry, too.”

Chanyeol wanted to rage at them and keep them from leaving. He wanted to argue further, however he let them go. He watched them and knew that he was being horrible. Again, Jimin was right.


End file.
